


Demisexual Yuuri

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Out and Proud [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Asexuality, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexual Pride, Demisexuality, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Non-binary character, Other, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor thinks Yuuri might be demisexual and brings it up. Yuuri considers it.





	Demisexual Yuuri

“Sweetheart…have you ever heard of demisexuality?”

Yuuri raised their eyebrow at Victor’s question, looking up from their phone where they’d been liking photos on Phichit’s Instagram.

“No, why is it something I should know about?” they asked, Victor fidgeted a little bit where he sat on the other end of the couch with his laptop on his knees.

“Maybe?” Victor fidgeted a bit more, “From what I understand a demisexual is someone who only feels sexual attraction towards people once they’ve established an emotional connection. It’s a type of asexuality” the words came out of Victor’s mouth in a rush.

Yuuri put down their phone and frowned slightly.

“Okay and this is important because?” they prompted.

Victor bit his lip.

“Because I think it might apply to you” the Russian finally replied. Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Okay…why do you think it fits?” they asked, deciding to hear their lover out. Victor looked relieved.

“Well there’s the fact that you didn’t start masturbating until you were at least 17, I remember you telling me that and the fact that you didn’t notice really when you started and that you don’t tend to fantasise when doing the act. Along with the fact that while you might acknowledge someone is attractive it has to be pointed out to you and you tend to remain detached. Like it’s more aesthetically pleasing then sexually attractive.” Victor carefully placed his laptop on the table before sitting up straight as he listed his points.

“I suppose that’s all true” Yuuri answered with a little smile gracing their lips.

“Also can you say you’ve had a crush on _anyone_ you weren’t friends with first?” Victor asked. Yuuri opened their mouth to refute it because they'd had a crush on Victor before they knew each other but then they closed it. Because even though they now knows the Victor from all those posters isn’t the real Victor that they love now…at the time they thought it was. They had felt like they had known Poster Victor. They’d greeted those posters and felt for them like they were a real person.

“Okay, you probably have a point there” they conceded.

Victor shifted a bit and ducked his head, petting Makkachin as he avoided Yuuri’s gaze.

“There’s…ah there’s also the matter of your sex drive. You…you’ve not got much of one. I mean when Yurio had to stay with us for two weeks while Lilia and Yakov were out of town I was ready to tear my hair out after three days of being unable to get off whereas you only started to get slightly annoyed towards the end. I have to have a wank at least once every two days where I know you’ve gone two months without getting off in the past.” Victor seemed as embarrassed as Yuuri felt by this thread of conversation.

“Oh…is that…is that a problem?” Yuuri asked as they swallowed past their suddenly dry mouth. Victor’s head snapped up his eyes wide.

“NO! Not at all! I’m happy to have a wank to take the edge off and to have sex with you when you’re into it! I mean that’s why I have a hand isn’t it? It’s just…I noticed is all” Victor fidgeted uncomfortably, “and once I realised it wasn’t you being too afraid to ask I stopped worrying about it”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh…okay…so is that why you started looking this up?” Victor smiled at this question and shook his head.

“No, I was actually wondering if Yurio was asexual and I thought if he was it would be good to learn about it before he came out. I came across demisexual while doing research and it reminded me of you. Look there’s even a pride flag for it!” Victor gestured at his laptop all smiles again which Yuuri returned fondly. They scootched over so they were sitting close enough to see the computer screen.

“You’re not going to out Yurio to anyone are you, or ask him about it…right?” Yuuri was sure they knew the answer but thought they’d check anyway. Victor made a face like he smelled something awful.

“Ew no! Besides I’m not even sure if he is. I just want to be prepared in case” Victor replied, slinging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri hummed their agreement as they leaned into their fiancé’s side.

“Do you think it would help to mention I’m demisexual?” they asked, closing his eyes as Victor rubbed their upper arm gently.

“So you think you are?” Victor whispered into their hair. Yuuri nodded, turning their face into their lover’s neck. Victor kept his hand moving up and down the outside of Yuuri’s arm in silence for a few minutes.

“If the only reason you’re coming out is because of what I suspect about Yurio then it would probably help him but it’s not enough of a reason for you to come out. You should come out because you want to.” Victor replied.

Yuuri gave a little hum to show they’d listened as they thought about that.

“I think I’d like to let some people know. Mari, Phichit, and yes Yurio and I don’t mind if they put it on social media but I wouldn’t like to sit down and try to talk it out with say Yakov.” Yuuri replied finally.

“That’s fair love” Victor kissed their hair.

They sat cuddled up like that in comfortable silence for a little while, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Is this really okay with you?” Yuuri nuzzled Victor’s neck who laughed softly in return.

“Of course it is. Can I buy you a demisexual pride flag?” Yuuri could hear the excited grin in Victor’s voice and smiled in return.

“Yeah you can. Oh and if Yurio does come out Phichit is ace and is out and proud about it as well so he’s a resource” Yuuri uncurled slightly from Victor so they could look their lover in the face.

Victor smiled back at them.

“This is going to be another ‘called it’ moment with him isn't it?”

“Probably”

Yuuri settled against Victor and picked back up their phone to facetime Phichit. Might as well get it out of the way.

“I love you Yuuri” Victor said kissing their hair again.

Yuuri smiled.

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very lightly based on a person I know IRL and their possible demisexuality


End file.
